


The Willow Conspiracy

by Haberdasher



Series: Non-TPP Pokemon Fic [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Dark, Gen, Headcanon, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A headcanon/ficlet about the true motives of Professor Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Willow Conspiracy

Valor. Mystic. Instinct.

These three words and the teams that they represent have taken the world by storm as millions of people have pledged allegiance to one of the three. A massive turf war has ensued, with teams laying claim to any land they can reach and attempting to take over already-claimed areas, and the competition has only grown more heated over time.

What few have noticed is that in the end, all three teams serve the same master.

But then, who would think twice about the motives of a Pokemon Professor?

Professor Willow, you see, recruits Trainers even before they pick a team; he’s the one who lets them know that there are teams to be picked in the first place. And regardless of team, all these Trainers were given initial guidance by Willow, all of them help Willow with his research, and, most damning of all, they all give their Pokemon to Willow when they have some to spare. Not uncompensated, of course- they get “candies” that make their Pokemon stronger in return, a necessity when vying for victory over a rival team.

So many Trainers sending their Pokemon to Willow means that the professor must own millions upon millions of Pokemon; the Rattata alone would take up as much space as a small country. But these armies of unwanted Pokemon are nowhere to be found.

What does Professor Willow do with all of them, then?

The rare ones, the strong ones- well, you can guess. There’s always a market for those. But those aren’t the ones he’s asking after.

Look back at those candies.

Have you ever wondered why they’re species-specific? Or why Willow gives them away after receiving a Pokemon?

This is the truth that Professor Willow doesn’t want you to know:

If a Trainer sends away a Rattata, it’s not gone for good. They’ll see it again soon enough. It’ll just be in a new form. A form that makes other Rattata stronger. An _edible_ form.

It’s all a vicious cycle, you see.

The Trainers send their Pokemon in and get candy, the candy makes their Pokemon stronger, and the competition between the teams grows stronger as the Pokemon do, making more Trainers send their Pokemon in for candies...

And Professor Willow just sits back and smiles.


End file.
